The Mr Peabody's Invention
by Amaria4565
Summary: Sherman ha encontrado el nuevo invento del señor Peabody, ahora, esta atrapado en un lugar muy familiar y diferente en muchos sentidos, Sherman tendrá la ayuda de alguien que él conoce muy bien.
1. Prologo

**_The Mr. Peabody's Invention. (Alternate Dimension)_**

**_Prólogo. _**

En los últimos días había estado ocupado, era algo maravilloso, necesitaba algo, observó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el objeto faltante, Sherman, eso era, tal vez él sabía dónde estaba, corrió por el laboratorio y salió de él, buscó a su hijo y después buscarlo lo encontró jugando con lo que hacía falta.

"Sherman" Gritó él.

"Señor Peabody" Dijo el niño soltando lo que tenía en su mano.

El objeto salió de sus manos y cayó en las patas del beagle, que suspiró con alivio al ver que el objeto estaba bien.

"¿Qué haces con esto?"

"Lo siento no sabía que era de usted"

"¿Puedes decirme dónde lo encontraste?"

"En mi habitación"

"Entonces ahí lo deje" Murmuró el beagle.

Peabody dejo de pensar en cómo había llegado hasta allí y regreso a su laboratorio, dejando a un niño curioso de que podría estar haciendo, al paso de las horas, el beagle no salió de ese lugar ni para comer.

* * *

><p>Sherman comenzaba a preguntarse qué era lo que hacía que Peabody no se acercara a la mesa, ya era tarde, estaba oscuro, el niño estaba por levantarse e ir por su padre, pero este apareció, el perro notó que su hijo parecía sorprendido.<p>

"Señor Peabody se ve terrible"

"¿Tan mal?"

"Pésimo" Dijo Sherman algo angustiado. "Se ve cansado"

"Si, lo estoy"

En verdad lo estaba ya que se fue directamente a su cuarto, Sherman lo siguió y lo encontró dormido.

"¿Tan rápido se quedó dormido?" Se preguntó.

Se acercó y respondió esa pregunta, si estaba dormido, observo la habitación, a pesar de que parecía a la suya, el señor Peabody prefería el color rojo, miro a su padre, era tan adorable cuando dormía, salió de la habitación lo más silencioso posible, cerró la puerta, pero no se movió, pensaba en lo que se encontraba en el laboratorio, una idea vino a él, una loca idea, corrió de manera más silenciosa al laboratorio, cuando llego, todo se veía igual que siempre, las herramientas colocadas en sus respectivos lugares y organizadas por tipo, varias hojas de papel organizadas sobre la mesa, se iba a ir cuando vio algo que jamás había visto, era una gran estructura metálica con forma de círculo, con muchos cables de colores conectados a ella, se acercó a la mesa y tomo una hoja que estaba sola.

"Portal Espacio-Tiempo" Leyó en voz alta.

Tanta era su curiosidad, que decidió atravesar el portal y ver qué era lo que había en el otro lado, a pesar de tantas advertencias que Peabody le dio acerca de no usar los inventos sin su previa aprobación.

"Pero el señor Peabody no está aquí" Pensó él.

Quizá el señor Peabody tenía razón, Penny lo convertía en un alocado, esa acción era un peligrosa e irresponsable, sobre todo loca, pero no le intereso eso mientras caminaba hacia el portal, sus ojos se entre cerraron debido a la cantidad de luz que emanaba, además, regresaría de inmediato, no habría problema, siguió caminando hasta desaparecer completamente.

* * *

><p>Peabody abrió los ojos, ya era de mañana, se levantó, y como siempre, puso los lentes sobre su cara y un moño rojo en su cuello, no observo el reloj, así que no se dio cuenta que era tarde, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida, mientras lo hacía, pensaba mostrarle lo que estaba haciendo, claro, había un par de detalles por corregir, sin embargo estaría listo, de manera súbita se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba en la casa, no algo malo en sí, algo extraño, Sherman aún no se levantaba.<p>

"Sherman, ven a desayunar" Llamó el beagle.

Peabody se quedó pensativo, no hubo respuesta, tampoco un sonido, esto lo inquieto, camino hacia la habitación de su hijo, su rostro se llenó de terror, comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, lo buscó en el techo, reviso su habitación, fue a la sala de la WABAC, pero la máquina del tiempo estaba allí en su lugar habitual, flotando a la espera de su próximo viaje, regreso y buscó en la cocina.

"Sherman, que gracioso" Dijo con una sonrisa aún más falsa que el hecho de que era divertido. "Ya sal" Dijo tratando de ver de dónde salía, pero no fue así.

Reviso cada lugar, abrió el refrigerador, solo para revisar todo rincón del pent-house, al ver que su niño no estaba adentro, llego a la peor conclusión, que era improbable como viajar en el tiempo, pero verdadera como realizar este tipo de viaje, Sherman había desparecido.


	2. Chapter One: ¿Dónde estoy?

**_The Mr. Peabody's Invention. (Alternate Dimension) _**

**_Chapter One: ¿Dónde estoy? _**

El niño estaba decidido, atravesó el portal, cerró los ojos debido a la gran cantidad de luz que emanaba, cuando los abrió de nuevo, se quedó sorprendido, sobre todo, confundido, estaba afuera de Peabody Industries, no le dio mucha importancia a eso, nada se veía diferente, así que entró al edificio, era muy improbable que el invento no sirviera por completo, era de noche, debía regresar, se sorprendió de nuevo al ver que la recepción era diferente, solo un poco, allí sentada como normalmente era, estaba la la señorita Alexa, se acercó y se animó a preguntar.

"Señorita Alexa" Dijo el niño.

"¿Si?" Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de la computadora.

"¿Dónde está el señor Peabody?"

"En su oficina"

"Que extraño" Pensó mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y lo llevaban al séptimo piso.

Era algo extraño, el señor Peabody odiaba estar encerrado en una oficina.

"Peabody necesitó lo que pedí" Dijo una voz.

"Señor presidente, no puedo tener lo que me pide en tan poco tiempo"

"Tiene un mes Peabody" Dijo la voz antes de que la llamada fuese finalizada.

Peabody suspiro y miró la ciudad llena de luz, era tan tan tranquila de noche, el señor presidente era un sujeto muy agradable, pero muy molesto cuando exigía que le fuese entregado algo que llevaba tiempo y no podía hacerse de una manera muy sencilla, escuchó que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pero no le dio relevancia, seguramente era Alexa buscando su bolso que dejo en la mañana.

"Señor Peabody" Dijo la voz de un niño.

"¿Si?"

"Necesito su ayuda"

"¿Por qué me necesitas?"

"Debo volver a mi casa"

"¿Por qué vienes a mí?" Pregunto interesado en el motivo de aparecer ante él y no con un oficial.

"Jamás me creerían"

"Entonces yo no puedo ayudarte" Dijo con severidad. "Ve con tu padre"

"¿En dónde cree que estoy?"

"Yo no soy tu padre"

Esa situación se volvía molesta para Sherman, era claro que no le crearía a menos que se lo probara, necesitaba una prueba, y rápido, observo la oficina y encontró lo que ocupaba…

"Eso no es chocolate" Declaró el niño señalando una taza con un líquido caliente en ella.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido por el cambio de tema súbito.

"Eso no es chocolate" Repitió el niño.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Para empezar, usted no puede beberlo" Comenzó a explicar mientras rogaba que le creyera. "Eso lo mataría"

"Si no es chocolate, dime entonces que es" Ordeno algo enojado.

"Es un sustituto, lo creo hace once años aproximadamente, asombro al mundo ya que era mucho mejor en sabor, aroma e imagen que un verdadero chocolate" Dijo el niño seguro de que le creía. "Pero no es chocolate"

La silla que miraba a la ventana, dio media vuelta…

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le cuestiono.

"¿Señor Peabody?" Dijo con sorpresa ante lo que vio.


	3. Chapter Two: ¿Señor Peabody?

**_The Mr. Peabody's Invention. (Alternate Dimension_****_)_**

**_Chapter Two: ¿Señor Peabody?_**

Sherman no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, lo que veía era un joven sentado frente a él con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, no, ese no era el señor Peabody, su padre era un beagle blanco, no un joven de cabello blanco…

Blanco, un color de cabello natural para el ser humano, pero en uno de aproximadamente treinta años, observo con cuidado sus ojos, si eran verdes, amaba el color blanco y el rojo también, era imposible.

"¿Señor Peabody?" Dijo con asombro. "Es…" Estaba a punto de decir algo más, decidió no hacerlo, cambiaría este presente. "¿Es usted?" Pregunto para terminar la oración, y dudaba de que fuera él.

"Sí, soy yo"

Su voz, Sherman se asombraba más, no se parecía por fuera y aun así, se oía igual a su padre, y hacia lo mismo que él, respondiendo con tranquilidad a una situación desconocida y con el tono de voz, el cual demostraba su singular inteligencia y carácter.

"Si es usted"

"Claro que soy yo"

"Entonces, ¿Me ayudará?"

"No lo sé" Dijo mientras apartaba el cabello de su cara. "Tengo cosas que hacer…"

"Por favor" Pidió el niño. "Solo quiero ir a casa"

Peabody miro al niño, la tristeza de ese pequeño era su culpa, esto lo hizo sentir terrible, suspiro y miro el teléfono, tenía tiempo, en su mente, pospuso la entrega al presidente y ayudar a Sherman era lo que más importa, por alguna misteriosa razón.

"Está bien" Sherman levantó la cabeza y le miró con sorpresa. "Te ayudare"

"¡Gracias señor Peabody!"

"Pero…"

Sherman miro Peabody con temor, este no era su padre.

"Irás a dormir primero"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Sherman siguiendo al joven.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó algo sorprendido. "Porque ya es tarde"

Se acercó al ascensor y presionó un botón, las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

"Pero no tengo sueño"

"Bien, no creeré en eso que dices" Dijo después de oírle bostezar. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto para evitar que se quedara dormido.

"Sherman" Bostezo otra vez. "Sherman Peabody" Murmuró frotando sus ojos con su mano.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento, Peabody llevo a Sherman a una habitación que nunca había sido habitado, pintada de color azul, llena de libros y algunos juguetes, pero el niño no le prestó atención, solo se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormido, Peabody miro al niño, le quito los lentes y los puso en la mesita al lado de la cama, él se sentó en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar a Sherman, inclino la cabeza con confusión, comenzó a notar las semejanzas entre el niño y él, quizá si decía a verdad y si era su padre en otro mundo, solo quizá, después de eliminar el término imposible, por más improbable, debía ser verdad.

Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido, algo tan ajeno a él se hizo presente, esa sensación tan extraña, sentía una gran felicidad solo con ver al niño, y lo acaba de conocer, no, eso no podía explicarlo como siempre solía hacerlo, los números, palabras complejas y casi impronunciables, no podían explicar de manera completa lo que pasaba con él, y aun así, siendo el ser más inteligente en el mundo, no tenía idea de cómo explicarlo, pero tenía la sospecha de saber que era, eso era amor.

Muchas personas han definido esa sensación con muchas palabras, el acababa de encontrar la única palabra que sería necesaria para entender el concepto de su propia felicidad.

La palabra era: Sherman.

Sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, su felicidad se desvaneció en el momento que en teléfono sonó y leyó el mensaje.

"Sigo esperando Peabody"

El joven suspiro con disgusto, respiro lentamente para no tirar el teléfono por la ventana para que quedara destruido en el suelo después de haber recorrido casi cuarenta pisos, se sentó en una silla y apoyo su cara en su mano, el presidente era una gran persona, muy agradable y amable, pero a veces solo atormentaba al joven inventor.


	4. Chapter Three: Solo fue un sueño

**_The Mr. Peabody's Invention. (Alternate Dimension)_**

**_Chapter Three: Solo fue un sueño._**

La luz del sol entró por las grandes ventanas de cristal, indicando que era algo tarde para que cierto niño pelirrojo se levantara, Sherman se despertó porque el sol le molestaba y su luz le daba en los ojos, si no, se hubiera quedado adentro de la comodidad de su cama, salió del cuarto sin prestar atención a las fotografías que colgaban de la pared, se encaminaba a la cocina cuando un aroma delicioso capto sus sentidos, no era posible.

Sherman siguió caminado, pensando en su sueño, el señor Peabody se reiría con él si le contara lo que soñó, todo eso perdió su gracia cuando se asomó por la ventana en la puerta de la cocina y vio un joven preparando el desayuno, a pesar de que no era un sueño, sonrió, este Peabody preparaba la comida de la misma manera que su padre, de una forma divertida que lograba tranquilizarlo y hacerle pensar con claridad.

* * *

><p>Peabody estaba muy concentrado preparando la comida, una puerta se abrió…<p>

"Buenos días Sherman"

"Buenos días señor Peabody"

Peabody noto una gran decepción de parte del niño, y así fue de silencioso el resto de la mañana, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese silencio, Sherman no, miraba la comida con tristeza, negándose a probarla, todas las mañanas solía hablar con su padre y contarle lo que paso en la escuela o lo aprendido durante uno de sus viajes al pasado, algo notó, aquí, la relación que llevaba con el señor Peabody no existía, no vivía con él, posiblemente su otro él estaba en el orfanato, o viviendo con alguien más, al menos no se encontraría consigo mismo, al no estar con su padre, era claro que la WABAC no exista, ya que él había sido la inspiración de Peabody para la construcción de la máquina del tiempo.

Peabody miro al niño, estaba tan callado, necesitaba mostrarle algo para distraerlo, pero; ¿Qué podía ser?

Solamente debía pensar en la cosa correcta, un libro, miro de nuevo al niño, no se veía con ganas de leer algo, el álbum de fotografías, no, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

"Peabody, piensa" Se dijo a sí mismo. "¿Qué puede ser interesante para un niño de siete años?"

Una idea vino a él, era grandiosa, esto jamás lo había visto otro ser humano, a excepción de él por supuesto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, asustando a Sherman que no estaba acostumbrado a ver que su padre sonriera tan seguido.

"¿Quieres ver algo asombroso? "Pregunto el joven de cabello blanco.

"Eh…"

No espero que contestara, o tal vez había considerado ese sonido como una respuesta afirmativa, tomó a los niños del brazo y lo jalo adentro del ascensor que comenzó a descender.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto Sherman.

"No es a donde, Sherman" Dijo presionando un botón oculto en el panel. "Es a cuando" Sonrió nuevamente.

Sherman sentía que esa era la única cosa que debía escuchar para saber que pasaba por la mente del joven a su lado, tenía la sospecha de saber a qué se refería, el ascensor llegó al último piso, las puertas se abrieron revelando una gran habitación llena de luces de color azul y una puerta roja de gran tamaño al final del pasillo, estaba tan ansioso, y algo desesperado de saber que se ocultaba en esa habitación.

"¿Estás seguro de querer saber que oculto?" Pregunto presionando varios botones en un teclado ubicado en la pared.

"Si" Dijo tratando de no mostrar su desesperación.

Pero era Peabody con quien estaba, claramente notó esa emoción, la puerta se abrió y el niño no creía lo que sus ojos veían, se quitó los lentes y los limpio, para asegurarse que observaba de manera correcta y normal, los puso en su carrera nuevamente…

"Whoa" Dijo Sherman.

Una máquina demasiado familiar flotaba en el centro de esa habitación.


	5. Chapter Four: Señor Da Vinci

**_The Mr. Peabody's Invention. (Alternate Dimension)_**

**_Chapter Four: Señor Da Vinci._**

No podía creer lo que veía, ya que era algo imposible, pero mientras más veía, más se daba cuenta de que sus ojos no le mentían, allí, en el centro de la habitación, estaba una máquina del tiempo, flotando inocentemente, una plataforma de color rojo apareció y ambos se subieron en ella, el niño miraba con asombro la WABAC, una gran duda se formuló mientras entraba al interior, si, exactamente igual a la que tenía en casa.

Una silla apareció y Peabody se sentó en ella, comenzó a presionar varias teclas mientras Sherman permanecía parado, unos segundos después apareció una silla adicional, y el niño se sentó.

"¿A dónde iremos señor Peabody?" Preguntó mientras la silla se acercaba a la otra.

"Visitaremos a un amigo mío"

"¿El presidente?"

Sherman se dio cuenta que Peabody se estremeció al escuchar esto, el presidente era una persona agradable y amable.

"No" Se distinguía un cierto nivel de enojo. "Veremos a Leonardo"

Presiono algunos botones más y luego deslizó su mano sobre un gran botón rojo, la maquina acelero para poder llegar a su destino.

_Florencia, Italia, 1503._

* * *

><p>Sherman miraba los anillos de energía azul, varias dudas aparecían en su mente, la primera; ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto con el presidente?<p>

Nunca lo vio molesto, pero quizá solo retenía ese enojo porque estaba presente, y este Peabody, era más abierto en cuanto a sentimientos, quizá eso era, también podía ser que el presidente fuera alguien realmente insoportable, si, era más probable que fuera lo último.

La principal duda que el niño tenía; ¿Cómo era posible la existencia de una máquina del tiempo en esta realidad?

Si su padre no le mentía, él había inspirado esa creación; ¿En que se había inspirado para construir la WABAC?

"Señor Peabody"

"¿Si, Sherman?" Cuestiono sin dejar de presionar varias teclas.

"¿Qué te inspiro para construir esta máquina?"

Peabody solo se rió un momento antes de responder.

"No la idee, la soñé"

"¿Qué soñó?"

"Bien, fue un sueño extraño" Le dijo tratando de recordar lo más importante. "Era sobre un perro blanco viajando al pasado para ver al señor Benjamín, eso fue extraño, ¿No lo crees?"

Sherman no creía que lo fuera, tenía mucho sentido, quizá en este mundo, un perro blanco con un moño rojo y lentes negros era cosa de la imaginación, y era verdad, Peabody se había visto a sí mismo, solo que no se asociaba con la imagen que vio, comenzó a preguntarse si era posible lo mismo, solo que al revés.

"Es increíble" Murmuró el niño.

"¿Qué es increíble?" Preguntó haciendo que se sobresaltara.

"Nada"

Sherman miró la silla en la que se había sentado, vio al joven de cabello blanco presionando varios botones y mirando diferentes pantallas que aparecían, era claro que estaba solo, y que la máquina del tiempo, era una distracción de una monótona vida, le gustaba estar solo, pero la silla en que estaba sentado, demostraba que estar solo por siempre no era su intención.

Algo había cambiado en su padre, y también en ese Peabody, quizá demasiado.

* * *

><p>La máquina aterrizo frente a la gran mansión de Leonardo, Peabody se acercó a la puerta y la tocó, primero se escuchó algo caer, luego algo que rompió y un grito de dolor agudo que hizo que ambos se estremecieran, Sherman se escondió detrás de Peabody, luego la puerta se abrió, dejando sorprendido al inventor.<p>

"Oh Peabody, mi joven amigo" Dijo el pintor con una sonrisa.

"Leonardo, ¿Qué te paso?" Pregunto con sorpresa.

"No esperaba visitas"

Peabody entro con el niño aun detrás suyo.

"¿Cómo estás?" Pregunto acercándose a su amigo.

"Que gusto verte" Dijo si dejar que contestara su primera pregunta.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Vine a pedir tu ayuda con respecto a algo…"

Leonardo miró que alguien se escondía detrás de su amigo, y que cuando lo vio, se volvió a esconder, pero Peabody le hizo salir, distinguió a un niño de cabello rojo, con ojos naranjas y algo asustado, miró a ambos y luego miró al niño y regreso su vista a Peabody, era imposible.

"¿Quién es él?"

"Él es Sherman"

"Jamás has traído invitados" Dijo Leonardo. "¿Por qué la excepción?" Cuestiono con interés de escuchar la respuesta.

"Porque es mi hijo"

"No, tú no tienes"

"Bien, dice que viene de una realidad, donde yo" Se señaló a sí mismo. "Soy su padre"

"¿Y le crees?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Cómo sabes que no miente?"

Peabody miró al niño de cabello rojo, en su mirada no encontraba evidencia alguna que dijera que estaba mintiendo acerca de su origen, Leonardo miró a ambos, se parecían tanto, quizá si era posible…

"Él no miente, Leonardo" Dijo sonriéndole al niño. "Jamás lo ha hecho"

El pintor miró a sus dos invitados, allí había algo más, más, real, así que ese era el verdadero Peabody, después de todo, no era tan frío y reservado como pensó el primer día que lo vio.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Sherman dice que vino por un portal"

"Construye uno" Sugirió Leo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con sorpresa. "Yo no puedo hacer eso"

"Ya hiciste una máquina del tiempo"

"Pero no puedo, no se cómo"

"Yo si" Dijo el niño.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Si" Dijo sacando una hoja doblada de uno de sus bolsillos. "Tome esto antes de llegar aquí"

Sherman le entregó la hoja a Peabody y le dio una rápida leída.

"Tomara días" Dijo con un poco de amargura.

"¡No!, ¿Por qué?" Cuestiono el niño. "Jamás has tardado tanto construyendo algo"

"Sherman, esto es muy difícil de conseguir" Señalo una lista escrita en la hoja.

Él miró la hoja, el señor Peabody tenía razón, esas cosas no se conseguían con facilidad.

"Pero debo ir a. Escuela mañana" Objetó el niño.

"Bueno…" Peabody miró a Leonardo. "Eso tiene solución"

"¿De qué habla señor Peabody?"

No fue necesario una respuesta, las sonrisas en el rostro de ambos amigos, fue lo que necesito para saber lo que tenían en mente.


	6. Chapter Five: Ir a la escuela

**_The Mr. Peabody's Invention. (Alternate Dimension)_**

**_Chapter Five: Ir a la escuela._**

Ya era de mañana, una motocicleta de color rojo andaba por las calles a la máxima velocidad permitida, Peabody sabia que la escuela le serviría como una distracción, así, podía olvidar por un momento el problema que tenía, aprovecharía que no estaba para ir en busca de las cosas que necesitaría para el invento, Sherman estaba feliz de ir a la escuela, como si fuera la primera vez que iba, pero no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de saber como es una escuela en otra dimensión

Después de varios minutos, llegaron a la escuela, Sherman se bajó.

"Adiós señor Peabody"

"Espera"

"Lo veré después de clases"

"¡Sherman!"

"Me tengo que ir, quiero saber como son aquí"

"Sherman, nadie es más comprensivo de que quieras conocer a las personar de otra realidad, que yo" Le dijo para que entendiera que comprendía su emoción. "Pero antes de que te vallas, tengo que darte algo"

Sherman esperaba algo familiar a lo que le dio el señor Peabody el primer día de clases, pero no fue así, era diferente, si que esta dimensión era confusa.

"Gracias, ¿Qué es?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba para tener una mejor visión del objeto.

"Es algo con lo que podrás pedir mi ayuda"

Peabody le colgó algo en el cuello, tenía la sensación de que algo olvidaba.

"Sherman, casi lo olvido…"

"Adiós señor Peabody"

Peabody miró al niño en la puerta, que entró, desapareciendo de su vista, el joven de cabello blanco se quedo inmóvil unos segundos.

"Ten cuidado" Murmuró débilmente para sí.

* * *

><p>El lugar era algo diferente, solo un poco, pero no dejaba de sorprender al niño pelirrojo, entró al salón, allí estaban todos, y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver a quien acababa de entrar al salón, Penny se acercó y miró a Sherman de pies a cabeza, si, podía ser.<p>

"Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto Penny.

"Sherman"

"¿Qué?"

"Eh… Sherman Peabody"

"¿Peabody?" Dijo Carl.

"¿Del señor Peabody?" Cuestiono Mason.

"Si" Respondió Sherman.

"Es algo extraño" Dijo Abby.

"Si, nunca se ha mencionado que tuviera un hijo" Añadió Jill.

"Es una relación adoptiva" Explicó Penny.

"Si lo es, ¿Por qué se parecen tanto?"

Sherman escucho un gran silencio, cada uno tratando de encontrar la posible solución, esa pregunta, jamás prestó atención pero era verdad, había tantas semejanzas entre el señor Peabody que vivía aquí y él, si este Peabody se parecía al que estaba en su realidad, existía la posibilidad de que ese afecto, no fuera aprecio solamente, podía ser un gran cariño de padre e hijo, un cariño más, real.

"Sherman"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Sherman.

"Sherman, soy yo"

"¿Señor Peabody?"

"Si, olvide decirte que tuvieras cuidado con lo que te di"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es mi vida"

Sherman ya no escuchó su voz, miró a sus compañeros que lo miraban como si él, estuviera loco, no podía culparlos, Sherman fue el único que escuchó la voz de su padre, él miró el regalo que le había dado, no lo vio antes, el copo de nieve estaba brillando con un color blanco, semejando el partir de un corazón noble y puro.

* * *

><p>Escucho un sollozo, débil y casi audible, miró a sus lados, no estaba en la escuela, había regresado a casa, cada paso que daba, el sollozo era más fuerte, llego a la sala, donde un beagle de pelaje blanco tenía las patas en la cara, temblando levemente, Sherman se quedó inmóvil ante lo que presencio.<p>

"Esto es mi culpa" Murmuró el beagle.

Sherman lo escucho, ¿Qué había hecho?

"¡Señor Peabody!" Grito Sherman. "Estoy aquí" Murmuró el niño.

No veía que estaba frente a él, no podía verlo, no lo escuchaba…

Cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaba de regreso en la escuela con sus amigos, una lágrima recorrió su rostro, el señor Peabody sufría y era responsable de su dolor y tristeza, más que nunca, deseo estar en casa.


	7. Chapter Six: No me creerías

**_The Mr. Peabody's Invention. (Alternate Dimension) _**

**_Chapter Six: No me creerías._**

El teléfono sonó, debía estar alucinando o estaba comenzando a odiar el día que inventaron los celulares.

"Evita hacer una tontería" Se repetía mentalmente.

Si, evitar ir a 1973 y evitar que fuese construido el primer teléfono celular.

Realmente estaba enloqueciendo, dirigió la WABAC a Washington D.C.

* * *

><p>Después de varios minutos llegó finalmente a Washington D.C., necesitaba hablar sobre la entrega, el presidente lo recibió en su oficina, sonriente, que provoco que se estremeciera, sabía que iba a borrar de su rostro esa felicidad.<p>

"Peabody, que bueno que me visitas"

Simplemente se puso más nervioso.

"Supongo que ya terminaste de hacer lo que te pedí"

"De hecho…" Dirigió su mirada a la ventana. "No" Termino de decir mirando al presidente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tengo un pequeño problema" Su voz se iba apagando.

"¿Qué clase de problema?"

Comenzó a dudar si debía decirle la verdad acerca del "problema" que tenía, el presidente vio que tenía la mirada en el suelo, como si lo que fuera a decir, fuese algo imposible y difícil de creer.

"Es por Sherman"

Peabody miró al presidente, su mirada preguntaba quién era Sherman.

"Bueno…" Froto su cuello con su mano y gruñó. "¿Cómo se lo explico?"

"Solo dime" Dijo sentándose en su silla.

"Es…" Bajo la mirada de nuevo al suelo. "Mi hijo"

Peabody miro al presidente, era evidente que no le creía.

"De todas las excusas, ¿Esta es la mejor?"

"¡Es cierto!"

"¿De verdad creíste que te creería?"

"No" Respondió. "Pero es la verdad" Dijo con firmeza.

"Claro" Dijo con burla.

Eso lo deprimió, no había mentido nunca acerca de lo que hacía que tuviese que posponer la entrega, suspiró y recordó esa vez que le dijo algo casi increíble.

* * *

><p>"¿Tienes que irte?"<p>

El joven asintió con rapidez, sosteniendo una maleta café entre sus manos, por alguna razón, estaba temblado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Debo ayudar a Leonardo"

"Si, ¿Da Vinci?"

El presidente vio que asintió nuevamente, eso era ridículo.

* * *

><p>Se escondió en la silla, tratando de calmarse, no debía revelarle la máquina del tiempo, eso pondría en peligro la continuidad tiempo-espacio, sacó su teléfono de su gabardina, era tarde, ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo?<p>

Se levantó y trato de salir…

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto el presidente. "No hemos discutido acerca de la fiesta de mañana"

"Debo irme, ya se me hizo tarde"

"¿Vendrás mañana?"

"Si, por supuesto" Finalmente salió de la oficina.

Solo esperaba que no se le hubiese hecho tan tarde, llegó al helipuerto, donde un helicóptero lo esperaba, se subió y comenzó a subir cada vez más, ya que estuvo detrás de varias nubes, desactivo el sistema de camuflaje, y la WABAC recupero su forma real, presionó un botón y la maquina del tiempo aceleró.

* * *

><p>Era tarde, era consiente de eso, salió del Pent-house y se subió a la motocicleta y se dirigió a Susan B. Anthony, miró a los lados, pero estaba concentrado en poner las cosas en su lugar correspondiente, necesitaba otras cosas más, algo que no conseguiría en una tienda ni en el presente, debía ir al pasado por ellas, tardaría años en la elaboración del artefacto que ayudaría al niño pelirrojo a volver a casa, suspiro, solo esperaba que Sherman no considerara que el chocolate afectaba su razonamiento consiente.<p>

Después de varios minutos, llegó a la escuela, varios niños salían de la escuela, entre ellos, pudo distinguir a un niño pelirrojo, eso no fue difícil, ya que corría hacia él y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, aferrándose a la gabardina café que llevaba.

"Sherman, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Quiero ir a casa" Murmuró con debilidad.

"¿Qué paso?"

"El señor Peabody esta triste"

Él comprendía la desesperación del niño por regresar, y aun cuando no se refería a él, estaba triste, no podía ayudar a este niño como ayudaba a los demás, con rapidez y facilidad, algo se lo impedía, pero no sabía que era, sospechaba que lo que pasaba no era algo bueno.

"No es tu culpa"

"Claro que sí"

"No, haré lo que sea para que vuelvas conmigo" Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Sherman lo abrazo más fuerte, sin entender, que lo que sea implicaba un cierto diamante.

* * *

><p>"¿Cuánto tardará?" Pregunto Sherman observando a Peabody.<p>

"Algunos días" Respondió sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Peabody se mantenía callado, pensando en terminar lo antes posible, miró al niño, que se veía decepcionado ante la respuesta que le dio, Sherman vio como su padre se alejó, quiso seguirlo pero llegó muy rápido, sentándose a su lado, con una hoja en las manos, entregándoselo al niño.

"¿Es para mí?" Cuestiono Sherman.

Peabody asintió y se la dio.

Era una invitación para una fiesta, programada para mañana en la tarde.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pensé que te ayudaría a distraerte" Dijo de manera seria.

"¿Del presidente?"

"Si, casi no voy pero creó que sera divertido para ti"

¿Divertido?

El señor Peabody estaba tranquilo en las fiestas, pero este, en cualquier momento podía perder la cabeza si iba, quizá por primera vez lo vería enloquecer, si, podría ser divertido. Sherman asintió, luego se fue, Peabody tenia muchas cosas que hacer esa tarde y muchas más en la noche.


	8. Chapter Seven: Aunque no sea a mí

**_The Mr. Peabody's Invention. (Alternative Reality)_**

**_Chapter Seven: Aunque no sea a mí._**

El resto del día había sido muy largo para ambos, y más para Peabody, se pasó el resto de la tarde preparando las cosas que necesitaría mañana, eso lo dejo cansado, pero persistía a mantenerse despierto, entró al laboratorio en silencio, sacó unos planos y la hoja que le servía como guía en la construcción del invento.

Pasaron algunos minutos, no comprendía, era su cansancio o no tenía sentido lo que estaba leyendo, no coincidía con los cálculos previstos, además, requería mucha energía para poder abrir un portal dimensional, era inútil, puso el bolígrafo en la mesa y se dirigió al estudio, hacer el invento era algo ridículo si no tenía el libro, lo único que lo detenía aparte de los materiales era el libro, debía encontrarlo.

Abrió la puerta de su estudio y miró el estante de libros, realmente se odiaba, suspiró con frustración, observó el librero que abarcaba casi por completo la pared, si, odiaba muchas cosas últimamente.

Subió a la escalera, seguro que lo puso en la parte superior del estante.

Tomó un libro, Paradojas, no, Máquina del tiempo, no, Cocinar una cena en quince minutos, ni cerca, Historia de la humanidad, cerca, pero no, El universo…

Leyó el índice para asegurarse si estaba allí, pero no estaba, dejo el libro en su lugar y continuó, ¿Cómo crear una industria exitosa?, era molesto, no recordaba donde lo colocó, Ser solitario no es la solución…

Se detuvo, sacó el libro y lo vio con cuidado, nunca vio ese libro en el estante, también era posible que lo imaginara, con tantos libros, ya no recordaba lo que había, lo abrió en la primera hoja y encontró algo escrito a mano…

_"No debes estar solo, siempre ten compañía, considera que cierto niño, puede darte esa felicidad que te falta, que te da un motivo más para seguir, no permitas que se aleje de ti, te ha cambiado, quizá demasiado, ya que realmente el mundo logra ver quien eres en verdad"_

_Alexa._

Se quedó prensando en las palabras escritas, Alexa tenía razón, Sherman lo cambió, pero, no podía retenerlo, el niño no pertenece a su mundo, y sobre todo, él no es su padre, sintió algo de nostalgia, quería tanto a Sherman, no debía ser tan egoísta, no importaba cuanto afecto le tuviera, lo prometió y cumpliría con lo dicho, como siempre solía hacerlo.

"¡Allí esta!" Dijo con emoción.

Dejó el libro en donde debe estar y agarró otro, uno de portaba blanca.

"Realidad Alternativa" Leyó en voz alta las letras plateadas en la portada.

* * *

><p>Llevaba un par de horas adentro del laboratorio, había tenido suerte al concluir los planos con esa información, y si era afortunado, tendría listo el dispositivo, en, diez años, aparto el cabello de su cara, no podía esperar tanto tiempo, o se apuraba a hacerlo o iba a buscarlo, si, buscarlo era lo mejor y más sencillo.<p>

Después de leer el libro encontró la dimensión correcta y la energía que debía usar, era mucha, tendría que utilizar la energía del origen y del destino para mantener abierto el portal, luego lo destruiría, era peligroso que se mantuviera activo.

"¡Señor Peabody!"

Esto lo alarmó por completo y no lo pensó tanto, dejo más cosas en desorden y corrió al lugar del que provenía el llamado, además, solo Sherman estaba con él, llego a la habitación, quedándose de pie un momento frente la puerta blanca, escucho un sollozo, la abrió lentamente y vio al niño temblando, abrazándose a si mismo.

"Sherman" Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Una luz brilló, iluminando la habitación, pero no por completo, se sentó al borde de la cama y a un lado del niño, Sherman sintió su presencia y lo abrazo.

"Por favor" Suplicó aferrándose a él. "No me dejes papá" La palabra siguiente sonaba más débil que la anterior.

Se quedo inmóvil ante lo que escucho, no importaba que tan débil sonara, lo escuchó, causando preocupación en Peabody, debía ayudarlo, era muy claro que no era consiente de su ubicación y creía que estaba en su mundo, en su casa, con su padre…

"Jamás lo haré, Sherman" Le aseguró.

"Lo quiero señor Peabody"

No entendía ni podía explicar la felicidad que sentía al escuchar eso.

""Yo también te quiero, Sherman"

Se sentía feliz, no pudo evitarlo cuando escuchó eso, aunque no era para él ese afecto, sonrió, en parte, así fue, sólo que aun debía buscarlo, se quedo allí, Sherman no lo soltaba y tampoco quería hacerlo él, mañana seria un gran día, posiblemente muy molesto.


End file.
